metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosemary
Rosemary is a systems analyst and Raiden's girlfriend. Biography Early career During her adult years, Rosemary worked as a spy for the Patriots. She was ordered by the Patriots to change her appearance to match what Raiden would find attractive in order to be his perfect match. As a result, she changed her appearance, clothing style, even the color of her hair and her eyes in order to meet the standards of Raiden's psyche profile. Rose met Raiden in front of Federal Hall on April 30, 2007. A group of middle-aged Japanese women came up and asked Rose which building King Kong had climbed in the movie. She replied that it was "probably the Chrysler Building." Raiden overheard the conversation and told them that she was wrong, and that it was the Empire State Building. The two argued about the matter for so long that the tourists decided to leave. They ended up going to the Skyscraper Museum in Battery Park to see who had the better recall. However, by the time they got there the museum was closed. The two departed from there. A week later, by "coincidence," the two discovered that they worked in the same military base. The pair went on their first date that night to the Empire State Building. After that, they went back to Rose's apartment and watched King Kong several times. Unbeknownst to Raiden, this "coincidence" was actually engineered by the Patriots to keep tabs on him. As per Patriot orders, the two began dating. Though during their relationship, Raiden would often be distant and not allow Rose to know too much about himself or his past. He would never spend the entire night with her and would never let her into his room. Eventually, Rose forced her way into his room. Inside, she discovered an empty, barren room. Only a bed and a small desk within. Rose's forced entry enraged Raiden and caused him to raise his hand against her. Two years after they first met, Raiden was called in for his mission to the Big Shell. Rose was also called in as Raiden's support during the mission, under the orders of the Patriots and allegedly as a replacement systems analyst due to "the one assigned by FOXHOUND being unable to arrive due to being caught in an accident" (in reality, there was no analyst as FOXHOUND disbanded after the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005). However, she was actually by herself at the time of the mission. She was blindfolded and brought into the mission by the Patriots.A Codec call with Rosemary reveals this. This upset Raiden, but he reluctantly accepted her being involved in the mission. Rose supported Raiden on his mission by giving him information, saving his progress, and having general conversations. During the mission, Raiden also requested that she find out about Solid Snake and find out if he somehow survived the Tanker Incident. Rose discovered the body was interred and exhumed it for DNA testing. The DNA testing revealed that he was indeed Solid Snake, although he was missing an arm (in actuality, that was Liquid Snake's corpse). Late in the mission, Raiden was captured by the enemy. Rose contacted him in order to give him her support. It was then that he told Rose of his true past as a child soldier and she revealed to him that she was a Patriot spy and that she was pregnant, before having her communication line cut. Soon after that, unbeknownst to Raiden, Rose was removed from the operation and held by the Patriots. The Patriots then told Raiden that if he didn't kill Solidus Snake, they would kill Rosemary, their unborn child, and Olga Gurlukovich's child. After Solidus's defeat, Rose, free from the Patriots' custody, reunited with Raiden. While walking past Federal Hall, Raiden proposed to her, asking her to pass on "things that aren't written into our DNA" to their unborn child with him. Post-Big Shell Incident For some time after the Big Shell Incident, Rose and Raiden lived together as a couple. However their relationship began to deteriorate when Raiden became haunted of his childhood memories from the Liberian civil war, and would be drunk every time he came home at night. Rose started to feel scared of Raiden's actions despite the real Roy Campbell's actions to save the couple from each other. Rose did give birth to a healthy baby boy named John but she and Campbell lied to Raiden that the baby was miscarried. Raiden went further into depression and isolated himself from Rose and retreated to Alaska, thinking he would not be able to lead a normal life. Campbell staged a marriage with Rosemary to protect her and John from the Patriots and convinced her to become a psychological counsellor. In 2014, when Solid Snake was sent into South America to rescue Naomi Hunter, Campbell requested that she use her new talents as a psychological counselor in CSP (Combat Stress Platoon), to provide Snake with advice on dealing with stress on the battlefield. At first it was believed the relationship between Rose and Raiden had disintegrated, due to Raiden's mental scars and Rosemary's marriage to Campbell. However, it was revealed that the marriage was a sham, designed to protect Rosemary and her son, whom she had told Raiden was lost due to a miscarriage in order to protect him. After the incident, Rosemary and Raiden finally reconcile, and begin their relationship anew. Trivia *Rose once owned a parakeet, although she didn't tell Raiden about it until the Big Shell Incident. *Rose referred to Raiden by his real name throughout the Big Shell Incident, even though the Colonel told her to refer to him by his codename. *When Rose was taken off the mission support shortly after revealing her stance as a Patriot agent, her voice seemed to grow deeper in a manner similar to HAL 9000's demise scene in 2001: A Space Odyssey. It is unknown why her removal resulted in this. *Rose is a terrible cook. Raiden often tried to avoid the subject whenever she offered to cook for him. He also once told Iroquois Pliskin that he preferred rations over Rose's homecooking. Similarly, her terrible cooking skills were hinted at by Colonel Campbell in 2014 when talking about the UN ration swap meet and claiming that American rations were voted the worst, with Snake, upon deducing what Campbell was hinting at, expressing his sympathies.Optional Codec conversions in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4 reveal this. *When the Colonel told Raiden not to scatter any of the storage in Strut C's kitchen, Raiden expressed that he's used to cleaning things up, which even brought up Rose's room being a mess. However, Rose told him not to say any more before finishing his speech, hinting her being embarrassed. This shows that Rose tends to make a mess in her possessions and furniture. *After defeating Solidus Snake, Raiden reunites with Rose at Federal Hall, the same place they met for the first time exactly two years earlier. *When Solid Snake was crawling through the microwave filled corridor near the end of Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, Rose, while watching Snake struggling, looked away. Although not knowing him very well, she seemed to care deeply about Snake's well-being. Behind the scenes According to Hideo Kojima's Grand Game Plan for Metal Gear Solid 2, was originally intended to die at the end of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. She was to have been among the hostages at the Big Shell, but would keep being transferred to different areas of the base, thus causing the player to doubt that she even existed. She was also supposed to be a news anchor for a New York City cable TV station and was in the Big Shell on a news assignment. All of this was eventually scrapped. Jack (Raiden's real name) and Rose are the names of the main characters in the 1997 James Cameron film Titanic. Additionally, Rose was originally intended to be a blonde, while Raiden was to be brown haired. Rose is partially based on Kojima's wife who, while they were still engaged, constantly asked him when they would marry. This was incorporated into Rose constantly asking Raiden about April 30th during the Big Shell Incident. Rose is the only main character in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots to not receive an introduction title. While communicating with her via Codec, moving and shaking the controller will cause her breasts to bounce. And her breasts will bounce depending on how the controller is held; for example, if the player holds the left side of the controller, her left breast will bounce. Also, each day the player plays the game, Rosemary wears different sweaters. The official Metal Gear Solid 4 website erroneously states that Rose is voiced by Jennifer Hale instead of Lara Cody. If Snake kills a wolfdog and calls Rose shortly thereafter, she'll tell him he'll face a psychiatric evaluation if he continues to kill them. Gallery Rosemary- Guns of the Patriots.jpg|Rosemary visiting Raiden in the hospital. Notes and references de:Rosemary Category:MGS2 Characters category:Agent Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Patriots